


Scotty!sandwich

by feministfangirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministfangirl/pseuds/feministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Pretty much just smut. 'Nuff said. But if you need more, here's the prompt:</p><p>SCOTTY SANDWICH. THE SEXY KIND.<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>2010-02-24 05:55 pm (local) (link) Track This<br/>Everybody knows Scotty likes sandwiches! I want to see him in a SEXY SANDWICH! Who's the bread? YOU DECIDE, BB. Scotty-filling goes great with ALL KINDS of bread! Uhura!pumpernickel! McCoy!wrybread (hur hur hur gettit?) Kirk!cornbread! .... I am out of bread comparisons! WHATEVER SO LONG AS THERE IS AWESOME SCOTTY FILLING.</p><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE somebody write me a Scotty sandwich! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty!sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek XI kink meme fill. Originally posted on livejournal as captaincadet.

Scotty shifted and groaned. His legs were shaking as he lowered himself backwards, his arms straining to support his upper body. He needed to pause, to get used to the feeling, but the man under him was impatient and his arms were not going to hold out as long as it was going to take for him to get nice and comfortable with the cock in his ass.

McCoy grunted, his breath puffing out hot against Scotty’s neck and sending goosebumps across his body. His hand came to rest at Scotty’s hip and slowly pressed, until Scotty could feel his cock sliding impossibly deeper.

“Hnngh,” he managed, when at last his ass was touching McCoy’s lap. McCoy’s hand strayed down his thigh a ways, rubbing lightly at the hair on Scotty’s skin. 

“S’alright, darlin’,” growled McCoy into his ear. Scotty let his head fall back against McCoy’s shoulder, and then slowly gave over the last of his body weight. His eyes fluttered shut and he panted, unable to do anything but sit. McCoy licked slowly at the back of his neck, and then shifted his hips.

“Hn—aaaahhhh,” stuttered Scotty, his hands coming quickly back to the bed to try and lift himself an inch or so. “Too much. Too big. We shoulda done this the other way ‘round.”

“It’s fine,” said McCoy, pressing his face into the back of Scotty’s sweaty neck. “You’ll be fine. Just…” Scotty’s eyes fluttered shut again as McCoy’s teeth grazed the back of his neck. 

Scotty felt a hardness not his own press against his stomach and he cracked an eye to see Sulu scoot forward, crouching above his folded legs. Sulu winked and settled a hand on McCoy’s shoulder, beside Scotty’s head. 

“It’ll feel better after this,” Sulu promised, and then began to press himself onto Scotty, pressing him in turn further onto McCoy. Scotty started to protest, but found it didn’t hurt as much as it had before. Sulu paused, and then pressed down again. Scotty stared down at the bobbing head of Sulu’s cock and wished he were flexible enough to lean down and lick at it. Sulu pressed a little faster, and Scotty’s hips started to raise a little to meet him before his entire weight was in his lap, and let Sulu sit the two of them down back onto McCoy. They sat in silence for a few moments, breathing hard into each other’s ears. Scotty chased a bead of sweat down the side of Sulu’s face.

“You gonna move?” McCoy asked after a moment. 

“Sulu’s gotta,” rasped Scotty.

“Uh, okay,” said Sulu, and raised himself up a little, and then back down. Scotty hissed his pleasure, which made Sulu do it again, a little harder. This continued for about a minute before McCoy interrupted by lifting his hips as much as he could under the weight of two men. Scotty squealed.

“Love that sound,” mumbled Sulu and McCoy at once. Sulu began his movement again, his hard prick leaving trails of precum on Scotty’s belly. Scotty had his eyes closed and his head dropped back, his hands holding Sulu against him. McCoy was moving slowly beneath the two of them, groaning hard, hot sounds into Scotty’s shoulder. Sulu ground down on Scotty’s cock, his moans the loudest in the room. They moved in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Or, they did until McCoy sat up straighter, putting Sulu off balance. Sulu clutched at Scotty and Scotty held him close.

“McCoy, hang on—“ Scotty started, but the air was knocked out of him when McCoy tipped them all forward so Sulu was at the bottom, on his back, his legs spread wide by Scotty between them. McCoy chuckled and held Scotty in place with a firm hand on his lower back, and lined up his lube-slicked cock with Scotty’s hole again. McCoy circled slowly, and then pressed in lightly and pulled back out. 

“Get on with it!” snapped Scotty at last, pulling his face from Sulu’s neck in impatience. 

“You asked for it,” growled McCoy, and then snapped his hips forward hard to slam into Scotty. Scotty squealed a second time, and Sulu made a sound quite similar. McCoy snapped his hips hard into Scotty, building up a rhythm of fucking him into Sulu without either of the other men being able to do much but take it. Scotty was shaking again, this time aware of how close he was to coming. He tried to say as such, but then Sulu was kissing him, biting down hard on his lip and releasing sticky wetness into the place where their stomachs covered his cock. He tumbled over the edge soon after. He lay there trembling with the aftershocks of his release as McCoy pulled out and jerked himself hard, coming over Scotty’s ass and back, and Sulu’s hand.

“Fuck,” managed Sulu at last, bringing his hand up to lick lazily at it. Scotty pulled out and flopped across the bed, his head coming to rest on McCoy’s thigh.

“Yeah,” said McCoy, leaning against the wall at the other end of the bed.

“I’m not gonna be able to walk for a week,” muttered Scotty. “I canne imagine how to explain tha’ to the Captain.”

“Medical reasons,” said McCoy gruffly. 

“Yeah,” said Sulu. “That’ll give us time to try it again.”


End file.
